Get Me Out!
by Naima Wolf
Summary: ONESHOT Natsume and Mikan end up stuck in a room, occupied only with a fridge and a...bed! What can they do? All thanks to Mikan's best friend. Oneshot. MxN, slight HxR


**Get Me Out!**

**By:** Scarlet Wings Angel

**Disclaimer:** Darn it! I don't own it.

**Summery: **Natsume and Mikan end up stuck in a room, occupied only with a fridge and a...bed! What can they do? All thanks to Mikan's best friend. One-shot. **MxN,** slight **HxR**

**A/N:** _**It's an updates version of my story. Hope you like it.**_

**Warning:** Beware of the OOC-ness.

-

-

-

Autumn was replaced by the chilly winter. Everyone in the Alice academy tried to keep him or herself warm by wearing layers and layers of clothes. In class B, the high noise level, despite the cold whether, didn't change. The students were chattering to each other, telling gossips and stories. Only one person hoped everyone would shut the hell up, one person wished to burn every single one of then so he could have some peace and quiet.

How could he?

When a certain brunette entered the class with a loud squeak of delight. Mikan Sakura ran towards her best friend and spread her arms to hug her. Natsume smirked inwardly, he saw Hotaru Imai got hold of her infamous 'BAKA' gun and fired Mikan mercilessly.

Natsume Hyuuga was the only one wearing the normal school uniform. Since his Alice is fire, he needn't to wear a jumper or jacket. Natsume, not able to take more of the noises, got up and walked towards the door. Mikan was dusting herself, when she noticed Natsume coming her way.

Mikan placed a bright smile on her face and greeted him, "good morning, Natsume."

Still walking, Natsume gave her a side-ways glance and said nothing. Mikan pouted and snapped her head muttering incoherently. She walked the other side only she tripped on her own foot. Instead of crashing to the floor, a pair of strong arms shot towards her and held her waist.

Mikan, expecting the painful fall, was startled when she stopped in mid-air. She turned her head towards Natsume, who held her close to him. They stayed in that position for quiet some time; their eyes were locked. They were oblivious to the class staring at them with interest. Mikan heart was beating wildly as she stared at his eyes, blood-red eyes. He was so warm against the chilly atmosphere. Mikan tried to move away from him. Due to her rapid movement, she tripped…again.

This time, she fell…on top of Natsume.

The excitement in the class grew.

An idea popped in Hotaru's genius mind; she had a familiar glint in her eyes.

"You…" whispered Natsume breathlessly in to her ear.

Mikan breathed hard. "What…?"

"…Are such a klutz. Get off me," he hissed, pushing her away from him.

Mikan landed on her butt and suppressed a low moan. "Natsume, you baka!" Mikan yelled. All the strange feelings that were created in her stomach earlier disappeared and her usual self kicked in.

Natsume got up and dusted himself off; he gave her one of his cold glares and left the class. The class went back to its noisy state, and some were still giving Mikan a curious glance.

-

-

-

Ruka yawned, walking across the garden. He wondered why Hotaru decided to meet him in the middle of the night. And where? In her lab; Ruka groaned inwardly. He shivered slightly at the cold whether and he noticed a light emitting from one of the windows in her lap.

He knocked and went in, at first he thought Hotaru didn't come yet, but he perceived a large cocoon. Ruka grinned; Hotaru was snuck up in her warm cocoon. Ruka knocked it and called Hotaru's name. Ruka stepped back startled when the cocoon disappeared with a faint _puff_, and Hotaru appeared in its place.

"You're late," stated Hotaru.

"Sorry, I drifted off," apologized Ruka.

"I need you to do something," requested Hotaru coldly.

"…what?" hesitated Ruka, looking at suspiciously.

Hotaru told him of her plan, but Ruka refused it. Hotaru being prepared pulled a picture of Ruka cuddling his rabbit with a blissed expression on his face. Ruka cheeks were stained with tints of red.

"You can do whatever you want Imai, I'm not participating in this plan," assured Ruka, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hotaru smirked and pulled another picture. This time, Ruka jaw dropped and he was red all over his face. The picture was him asleep in his room, and this time, he was cuddling his teddy bear like a baby.

"H-how did you get that?" strutted Ruka, pointing at the picture.

Hotaru only smiled, "don't you think this picture would be good in the walls of our corridors and class rooms?"

Ruka sweat dropped and gulped.

"Or maybe," continued Hotaru, thinking, "I can make a large poster of it and hang it in front of our academy? What do you think?"

"Ok, ok you win," said Ruka in defeat. Imai is scaring him, how did she got in his room and took an embarrassing picture of him. Who know? Maybe she has lots more of pictures like this. Why does she black mail him all the time to do her dirty work? "Just don't…don't print that…" he sighed and went back to his dorm.

Hotaru made sure Ruka was out of earshot and looked at the picture in her hand. She smiled softly and said, "I don't know why you hate it, but I think it's cute."

-

-

-

It was Saturday, Mikan giggled insanely, knowing that there wasn't school today. No facing the evil Jin-Jin, no homework and, hopefully enough, no bumping to Natsume. And she couldn't be any happier when Hotaru called her to meet her in a room on the second floor. Too bad the whether didn't match her cheery mood. She skipped happily along the corridor and reached the room, only to face the very face she didn't want to face.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?"

"I think I should ask you this question, polka-dots," answered Natsume.

_**SLAM**_

Natsume and Mikan jumped in alarm, the door to the room was shut. Natsume jumped and sprinted to the door when he heard the room being locked. He banged on the door and yelled, "Open the door whoever you are?"

"Relax Hyuuga," said a familiar voice.

"Hotaru, what is going on?" asked Mikan confused, she stood next to Natsume.

"You're staying here for 24 hours," went Hotaru.

"_What?!_" exclaimed Natsume angrily.

"Just like I said."

"Where's Ruka?" asked Natsume. Ruka was supposed to meet him in this room, not this polka-dot.

"He's here."

"Natsume, sorry, I was blackmailed to-"

Natsume only heard muffled voice and Ruka's voice returned, "Natsume, we have to go. Sorry"

At last, Mikan spoke, "no Hotaru, wait, don't go? Don't leave me here…" she hesitated, because she couldn't hear anything outside. "…with him." Mikan finished her sentence and tuned to Natsume, he kicked the bed that occupied the room.

Mikan gasped.

The bed was the only thing that occupied the room, it was a single bed. Mikan noticed a mini refrigerator too. Mikan gulped soundly and didn't know what to do. Suddenly the room was too small for both of them.

"Oi polka-dots, did you know about this?" snarled Natsume.

"No, why would I want to be stuck in a room with you?" alleged Mikan crossing her arms.

"Whatever," replied Natsume. He'll kill her. That Imai is sure to be burned when he gets-an idea popped in his dream. He created a ball of fire and tossed at the wall, however it wasn't affected.

"Are you crazy? What are you trying to do, toast us?!" exclaimed mikan.

"Just shut up, polka-dots." _Damn it! It's fire proof. That Imai…_

"Hey, Natsume, you want some food?" Mikan's voice sliced his thoughts.

"No."

"Want play a game to pass the time?" requested Mikan, smiling.

Natsume groaned.

-

-

-

"Hey, Imai, don't you think you're being _noisy_? I think you should leave them alone," advised Ruka.

"When it comes to money, I don't care what it takes to get it," said Hotaru emotionless, walking towards her lab.

Ruka smiled nervously and followed her.

-

-

-

Night fell and the whether became chillier. Natsume was lying on the bed with one arm above his eyes. He was snoozing the whole time, and didn't find anything to do.

Mikan was on the floor lying on her stomach, a piece of chocolate laid unfinished next to her. Natsume mentioned earlier that if she eats it she'll become fat like a balloon and he'll pop her with needle, so Mikan left chocolate cursing him inwardly. Her eyelids were threatening to drop; she wanted to sleep but Natsume occupied the only bed on the room.

Natsume sat up and threw a pillow at her. "I'm taking the bed," announced Natsume. The pillow hit Mikan's head. "You can sleep on the floor."

Mikan was shocked, what kind of a gentleman is he, making a girl sleep on the floor? "No, I'm taking the bed."

"Polka-dots, you heard what I said."

"I don't care; I am sleeping on the bed."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"YES I AM."

"Fine, you can sleep with me," said Natsume with a smirk.

"Of course I a-….what?" exclaimed Mikan, turning red.

"You wanted to sleep on the bed, sleep on the bed." Natsume sneered and he laid on the bed.

Minutes passed and Mikan stayed in her place, unable to choose between sleeping on the floor or next to Natsume. She didn't trust sleeping next to him; it was too embarrassing. However, on the floor, it's too cold and she could freeze to death before morning comes.

Mikan made up her mind and picked up her pillow, she walked towards the bed. She slept on the very edge, away from Natsume, to avoid colliding with him in any way.

Silent fell upon them, and neither of them dared to sleep. Seconds passed so slowly, and both of them hoped that morning would come quickly. Mikan, her back facing Natsume, wondered if Natsume was still asleep or if he is…staring at her. Mikan awkwardly pulled her skirt down.

Natsume noticed Mikan's action and he grinned. He turned to his side and faced Mikan's back. He flawless, brown lock sprayed across the pillow. Natsume took notice that Mikan was shivering violently. He almost forgot that it was winter.

Mikan shivered and her teeth cluttered softly, due to the cold night, she jumped in surprise, when Natsume spoke.

"Are you cold?"

"N-no," replied Mikan.

"You're shivering," stated Natsume in an obvious tone.

"I'm n-not."

Natsume rolled his eyes and said, "Come closer."

"W…why?"

Natsume rolled his eyes again, "my heat will keep you worm."

Mikan's eyes widened. She sweated despite the cold whether and her heart began to pick up a speed. "No, thanks you…I-I'm fine…"

"Polka-dots?" said Natsume in a dangerous tone.

Mikan moved half an inch.

Nastume blinked, and then he smirked.

Everything was quiet, Mikan sighed in relief. She nearly shouted when Natsume's arms wrapped around her. One arm was around her waist and the other was underneath her neck around her shoulder. Nastume pulled her towards him. Mikan's back was pressed against his torso and heated streamed through her. She squirmed slightly, but Natsume kept her in his arms.

"Natsume-"

"Shh," cut her off Natsume, putting his leg on top of hers.

After some time, Mikan closed her eyes in comfort. He was so warm that she instantly stopped shivering. She wrapped her hands around her waist on top of his arm. They stayed like that until both of them fell asleep.

After a while, Natsume woke up because Mikan squirmed in her sleep. He sighed in disappointment and let her go. He was really enjoying embracing her, she was cuddly and soft. He looked at Mikan in surprise, when she turned around and enfolded her delicate arms around him muttering, "...You're so warm..."

Natsume smiled broadly and he hugged her to him closely.

A small hand-made bug flew on top of them and it fluttered across the room, existing through a small crack in a corner of the room. It flew towards the direction of its inventor, buzzing faintly, _"Hotaru is going to be rich, Hotaru is going to be rich, Hotaru is going to be rich."_

**A/N:_ I LOVE Hotaru. I should make stories of her and Ruka._**


End file.
